


Cookie Dough Isn't That Bad

by Dramaticdragon



Series: Friendship Forged Through Retail [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, No romance shipping, i self insert at that first paragraph for retail work lmfao, rad apologizes for being a dingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: (Set soon after "Second First Date")Rad starts to realize that maaaaybe he wasn't the nicest guy to Enid, and wants to apologize. At least, as good as Rad can apologize.





	Cookie Dough Isn't That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> i've been away for like a month and suddenly i watched like ALL of the OK KO since like friggin Jethro so here's this

 

            Enid hummed to herself as she mindlessly counted the last couple extra boxes laying around in the back room. She thought it was absolutely pointless to do this- just guess?- but she figured the paycheck wasn’t pointless, so she’d do it. At the end of the day, though, isn’t that all that retail is? Suffering, endless suffering, except for that one glorious every-other-Friday. But _man_ was that every-other-Friday good.

            “Seven, eight, ni-” She counted but was cut off by Rad walking into the back room.

            “Hey, Enid, I was just looking for you.” He said, calmly walking over to their old vending machine.

            “You made me loose count,” Enid complained, not actually caring.

            “You were at nine, right?” Rad asked, punching in the numbers for his favorite soda.

            “Who knows?” Enid sighed, dramatically, “Maybe nine. Maybe nine thousand.”

            “I’m not a math guy, but, uhhh… Pretty sure we have like, thirteen boxes in here to start with.”

            Enid chuckled at Rad seeming to be genuinely confused at how many boxes there were. Man, he sure wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. But more importantly:

            “So you said you were looking for me?” Enid asked as she sat on the very boxes she was counting.

            “Oh, yeah!” Rad said, snapping his fingers as he remembered, then his demeanor started to shift to a more nervous posture.

            “What’s up, dude?” She asked.

            “Y’know the whole… well, look, the point I’m trying to make is… those date things, l-look, I wasn’t trying to like… Cookie dough is great, man.” Rad mumbled, starting at his soda and sweating nervously.

            Enid took a moment to blink, then laughed quietly and got up and patted Rad’s shoulder.

            “Dude, don’t worry. I’m not heartbroken over the ice cream. Plus, my taste in ice cream is the best, so there’s that.”

            “It’s not just that!” Rad shouted, squinting his eyes, surprising Enid. Usually, he’d laugh it off with her and say some joke like ‘yeah, but strawberry is waaaay better’ or something!

            “It’s just…” Rad continued, lowering his tensed shoulders some, “I wasn’t trying to be… I don’t think you’re dumb or anything. I think you’re cool. And… Sorry for being a pain.”

            Enid was quiet for a moment, waiting to make sure he was done, then spoke up again.

            “Well… I forgive you. You’re better now, ‘cause now you’re just like, moderately annoying.” She laughed, giving him a gentle punch on the arm.

            “Annoying?” Rad laughed too, pushing her back. There’s the Rad she knew.

            “You mean moderately _amazing_ ,” He corrected.

            “I’m never wrong, dude, you know it,” She said, snatching up his soda and taking a sip before he could even react.

            “H-Hey!” He shouted, trying to grab it back, but Enid turned into a log and transported somewhere else.

            “Enid!” Rad laugh-yelled, looking around, “Hey! Gimme back my soda! You owe me 25 cents!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> also? i'd like to address how freaking terrifying Cupid looked?? who draws cupid like some war torn murder man like Chill Ian please


End file.
